rotofandomcom-20200216-history
New Players Guide
Welcome to Realm of the Overlord, a Minecraft roleplay server. What follows is a hopefully helpful guide to joining the server, and the story. The Modpack The modpack we use has a variety of mods included already. For a comprehensive list and guide to getting it working, see the modpack guide . The Rules It is important to understand the rules of Realm of the Overlord, even if sparingly. Ignorance of the rules is not a valid excuse! Please click here to read the rules. The rules will also contain the code needed to join the server, so be sure to read! Creating a Character Now that you're ready to join the server, it is time to create a character! The first step to creating a character is to have a concept in mind. It can be simple, from wanting a smith or a mercenary, to something much more detailed. Once you have a concept in mind, you can start fleshing your character out. The first step would be to choose a race. The most common races in the Realm are: #Human #Elf #Dwarf If you want to play another race, please consult the race page. The next step would be to give them persoanility. What gender are they? What do they look like, what do they act like? Do they dislike or like particular races, weapons, foods? With all these in mind, the next step would be to find or create a skin. The default skin ("Steve") can pass off for a male human, but anything else would need appropriate skin. Do remember that appropriate skins are part of the rules, and are one of the compulsary things. The next and final step is one that may only be available to exprienced players. The characters background, and where they have come from. To new comers not famaliar with the lore, there is a standard background which can fill the gap as follows: Whilst on a expedition to distant lands, a fleet of ships ran into a storm and ran aground on the rocky shore. New surivors emerge from the wreckage everyday, their minds empty of all that came before. This helpful guide can help go into more deapth with character creation, and, if you want to, help you make a wiki page for your character to immortalise him in the history of the realm. Character Death It's a sad fact of life that everyone dies. In Minecraft it is easy to be caught out by mobs. However character death, which refers to a character been remove from the game and it's player moving onto another character (often refered to as permadeath), does not always happen in these instances. A good rule to follow is that dying to AI, accidental falls and other "enviromental" deaths can be either roleplayed as slight injuries which will heal soon, or even ignored, unless you which for it to be a permadeath. Between players, and occationally between GMs and players, combat can occur. What constitutes a permadeath in combat between characters should be discussed OOC. Characters again, may survive with injuries. In all instances, it should be discussed OOC. Minecraft Roleplay Using Minecraft to roleplay effects several things and it is important to distinguish where mechanics end and roleplay begins. Thanks to the use of modpack, representation is not needed often. However, many things in the game mechanically do not work with the roleplay. An example would be Minecrafts day/night cycle. Several cycles can pass in the course of one conversations. It is important to say that while the conversation may have lasted sometime, it did not last several days. Another example would be animals and farming. Animals and plants grow much faster then they should. These are representative however, and again should not be really mentioned IC. An appropriate comment could be: "You're heard of cows is looking large and healthy" whereas an inappropriate comment could be: "I thought you slaugtered all these cows for meat fifteen minutes ago." In the end, all that is needed is a liberal dose of salt and common sense. Combat Combat can be done in one of two ways: #Minecraft PvE/P: The most frequent combat would be using the mechanics already present in the game. This would always be used against AI, and often other players. Whilst combat in this way is IC, deaths of characters during it can or can't be permadeath. Different OOC skill levels and the inherent unbalance in Minecraft's combat mechanics can often make unfair and unrepresentative fights IC. Always discuss with other players when you fight this way, and agree before or after if any deaths should be considered permadeaths, or injuries. #Roleplay Combat: Another meathod of combat which can represent two characters fighting much more accurately. You take each character's equipment and level of skill in combat in mind and using emotes you can describe the fight between the two. It is better to discuss this type of combat before hand OOC with other players, so you can decide who may lose. It is important to bear in mind that combat is not a large portion of this server, and that in PvP, someone must lose. There is no OOC shame in losing a combat. The Community If you wish to get to know us more and join our thriving community, consider joining our Steam Group , or even ask to join one of our Skype Groups Category:Guide